The Prophet Skeram
thumb|The mighty Prophet Skeram The Qiraji Prophet Skeram is an important religious leader in Ahn'Qiraj. He wrote the Prophecy of C'Thun. He is a boss found in the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj. Abilities # True Fufillment, which Mind Controls a target, and gives them increased damage, higher resistances, faster movement and instant-cast spells. The target also grows to an immense size, so it is easy to see who is being controlled. The effect cannot be dispelled. Have your mages sheep them immediately. # Create image. At 75%, 50%, and 25%, creates two images that have identical abilities to Skeram. The images spawn with the same percentage of life as Skeram, but they take more damage than the true Prophet. # Arcane Explosion (1.5K, large radius). It can be interrupted. # Earth Shock (2.5K), he casts this continuously on random targets when he is not being tanked. # Blinks to either platform beside him, clearing aggro. Strategy *Note: As of this writing, Skeram was only boss available on the public test realm. Anything stated here may be subject to change between now and the opening of the gates on the live servers. The first boss encounter is a short jog from the entrance of the zone - about 4 or 5 trash pulls. The strategy to the Skeram fight is not well-known at this time, but some details are known. He is said to be near the difficulty of the Molten Core boss Majordomo Executus, and similarily to the Majordomo, Skeram requires skill and strategy to beat over gear. Gear certainly helps, however, and it this encounter is not recommended to a group which has not been through the Molten Core up to at least the Majordomo. For this fight, 5 of each class would be recommended, and at least 3 warriors geared as Main Tanks. Ideally, a feral druid with tanking gear would also be available - feral charge can be useful if Skeram teleports, or if one of his copies get away. The druid can act as an off-tank to bring Skeram back to the warriors or to substitute as a Main Tank. Out Of Combat ressing is not a possibility in this fight, because not only is the entire instance flagged in combat, but Skeram does a devastating AoE if anyone is outside a certain range of him (estimated about 100 yards.) Skeram's abilities include a teleport. He seems to most often teleport to one of the three platforms near where he starts. Skeram also has the ability to split himself into 3 copies - hence the 3 Main Tanks. Each Prophet will do a large range arcane AoE attack when more than 4 people are within melee range. The AoE damage is small enough that it should be able to be easily healed. (On the test realm, the Skerams could be tanked below while the ranged DPS and healers could climb up the stone structure to avoid the AoE. This might be an exploit and will likely be fixed by the time this encounter goes live.) Note - When he splits he can have 3 on 1 side, so make sure to Soulstone the tanks and have 2 on each side (Middle left and right). Be sure to focus on images first rather than Skeram as they do similar damage. He will spam Earthshock when not tanked and had aggro from a range DPS and this will probably kill them. Other than that it is not that hard to perfect, but Polymorphing needs to be done fast. Live Server Strategy - The melee DPS should split into 3 groups. One group in the middle, and the other 2 groups half-way up the steps (near the statues. The healers should also be split into roughly 3 groups, to heal the three melee groups. All of the ranged DPS should head to the top of the steps. Mages should be placed along both sides of the steps to IMMEDIATELY polymorph anyone that gets mind controlled. As skeram teleports he wipes most of his agro, so the melee group that he teleports to should Taunt, tank, and DPS him, while the other melee groups stay where they are. When he hits 75,50, and 25 % he makes 2 copies of himselves. They will initially spread out to the 3 positions the melees are placed at (left, middle,right). Quickly determine which ones the copies are, and have all ranged DPS concenrate on them, one at a time. The 2 copies have ALL the abilities of the regular ones, so you have to kill them very fast. A bit after the copies are made, they will start teleporting around, and 2 will end up in the same location. It would be best to have a warrior taunt and pull one back to the middle. TRY TO ALWAYS HAVE LESS THAN 5 PEOPLE IN MELEE RANGE AND YOU WILL AVOID THE AE ARCANE EXPLOSION COMPLETELY. -Good Luck Category:Lore Characters Category:Instance Characters Category:NPCs Category:Qiraji